


Moonlight

by scarletdemons (Tricksters_Wings)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Langa calls Reki “Reks”, Langa is soft for Reki, Love Confessions, M/M, Moonlight, Reki is shy, kissing under the moon, skate park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/scarletdemons
Summary: The moon was bright the night Reki confessed his feelings
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 285





	Moonlight

The moon was bright the night Reki confessed his feelings.

The two had just finished their shifts, and Reki, being the impulsive dumbass Langa knew he was, was adamant that his taller friend came with him to the skate park.

“I just want to show you something is all!” The redhead had exclaimed, grabbing onto Langa’s arm. “It’ll be quick, I promise!”

Langa was hesitant. By the time the two of them had finished cleaning the shop–or well, goofing around according to their manager–the sun had set and the moon was shining proudly in the sky. Nevertheless, the blue haired boy allowed his shorter friend to drag him towards the skate park. No matter how hard he tried, he could never say no to Reki.

~~~

Drunk on the excitement of being together so late at night, the two boys managed to get to the skatepark uninjured. With their skateboards tucked securely under their arms, they made their way to the top of the closest ramp.

“What is it that you wanted to show me exactly?” Langa asked, once the two of them were seated on top of the ramp, their skateboards laid beside their respective owner.

“I can’t show you yet, the time isn’t right,” Reki answered, dangling his feet over the ramp as he leaned back on his hands.

“Then why did you drag me out here?” Langa groaned out, running a hand over his face, before digging his phone out of his pocket. “Reks, it is literally twelve thirty, and we have school tomorrow. How long is this going to take?”

Reki just shook his head, refusing to answer. Langa gave him a deadpanned look before he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“If I fail the algebra test tomorrow it’s your fault,” he mumbled, bringing his legs up to his chest and laying his arms on them.

“Langa, you won’t fail, you’ve been studying like a maniac,” Reki soothed, reaching a hand over to give Langa’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. In response to that action, Langa gulped silently as his heart began to pound and a blush crept onto his face. _Oh my god, he’s touching my shoulder._

The two of them sat in silence for a little while, before Reki let out a loud groan and stood up, his face twisting into one of annoyance. “I swear it was supposed to happen tonight,” he mumbled out, loud enough for Langa to hear him.

“What was supposed to happen?”

Langa watched as Reki let out a detached sigh, before plopping himself down, his feet dangling over the edge of the ramp once more. “There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight,” he said, dejectedly as he looked down at his lap. “That’s why I dragged you out here. I wanted you to see it.”

Langa’s eyes widened as a blush creept onto his face. _Why would he want to show me a meteor shower?_

Instead of voicing his thought out loud, Langa instead allowed a smile to etch itself onto his face before he turned his head to look at the shorter boy, who had his head thrown back to look at the sky above them.

“I just wanted tonight to be special, you know,” Reki confessed, his gaze still turned on the sky. “I was going to tell you something really important, but now I have to wait because I got the stupid date wrong.”

“Reki, no matter the time or place, if you want to tell me something, just tell me. It doesn’t have to be special,” Langa said softly, the blush on his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink.

“But the thing is, this does!” Reki exclaimed, tearing his gaze away from the sky to meet Langa face to face. “It’s really important, and I would hate myself forever if I didn’t say it at the perfect time.”

Langa rolled his eyes before giving Reki a deadpan look. Bringing one of his hands up to the red haired boy’s face, Langa gently flicked him in between his eyes. “Idiot, just tell me,” he says, giving Reki a gentle smile of encouragement.

Reki smiled sheepishly back at him, before taking a deep breath. Langa noticed that the boy’s hands were shaking, so he gently grasped them in between his own, the blush that seemed permanent on his face only growing a shade darker.

“Take another deep breath, and tell me,” he whispered soothingly, using the pads of his thumbs to rub comforting circles on the back of Reki’s hands. The redhead opened his mouth to speak, his hands shaking a bit more.

“Don’t hate me–“

“I could never.”

“Just shut up and let me talk.”

Due to the request, Langa fell silent, but his thumbs kept rubbing circles on the back of the hands that were grasped in his.

“Langa,” Reki began, his amber eyes locking onto Langa’s own blue. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too, Reks. You’re my best friend,” Langa responds automatically, unaware of the fact that Reki’s hands had just stopped shaking in his grasp.

“No, no, I don’t think you understand,” Reki groaned out, tearing his hands away from Langa’s and burying his face into them. “I like you more than a friend, Langa. I like you like you.”

Langa felt his heart stop, his own thoughts whirling around his head like a mini tornado as he attempted to comprehend the fact that his crush actually _liked_ him back.

_He likes me, likes me. As in a crush type of way. He feels the same way I do._

“Langa? Say something, please. Let me know you don’t hate me,” came Reki’s shaking voice, breaking the taller boy out of his thoughts.

Instead of opening his mouth to respond, Langa lunged and grabbed the collar of Reki’s black jacket and dragged the shorter male towards himself. Reki let out a surprised yelp at the sudden movement.

“Langa, what the he–“

Swiftly, Langa cut him off with a kiss, Reki responding almost immediately.

The two soon broke away from each other as the need for air became essential. Panting, Langa allowed himself to take a quick look at Reki’s face, his heart beginning to pound when he realized that Reki was blushing.

“I uh–wow,” were the first words that came out of Reki’s mouth once the smaller male had caught his breath. “So does that mean you like me too?”

“No Reki, I can’t stand you,” Langa sarcastically responded, rolling his eyes. “I just kissed you to shut you up.”

Reki fell silent, before he smirked and turned towards Langa once more, the moonlight shining brightly on his face.

“Want to shut me up once more?”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to be honest here. i wrote this to try and get myself out of my writing slump, and it surprisingly worked.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this small one shot :-)
> 
> and as always, thank you for reading! feel free to leave a comment or kudos :-)
> 
> edit: this fic has been translated! the link for the russian translation is below :-)
> 
> [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10355861)


End file.
